Honeyed Words Glace lips Acid Tongue
by Cyansan
Summary: What if growing up with the Dursley's made Harry more intelligent, powerful, and realistic instead of easily manipulated, weak, and sheltered. Harry grows into a more cynical, jaded, and bitter male under the 'care' of his relatives rather than the broken, and malleable martyr that Dumbledore wanted. Rated 18* Slash. (On Hiatus)
1. Prologue: Realist Wizard

_**~Honeyed Words. Glacé Lips. Acid Tongue~**_

 _ **By CyanSan**_

* * *

 **Warning:** _Foul/Dirty/Colorful-Language, Lemons, Slash, Sexual Interactions Between Males a.k.a Yaoi, Manipulation, Sarcasm, Sarcastic! Harry! Slytherin! Harry!, Genius! Harry!, Powerful! Harry!, Grey! Harry!, Realistic! Harry!, Maybe-a bit-Mad! Harry!, Sort-of-Jaded! Harry!, Kind-of-Cynical Harry!, Bashing!, Manipulative Dumbledore!._

 **Rating: _18+_** ( _Not For Young Or Sensitive Eyes_ )

 _ **Summary:**_ What if growing up with the Dursley's made Harry more intelligent, powerful, and realistic instead of easily manipulated, weak, and sheltered. Harry grows into a more cynical, jaded, and bitter male under the 'care' of his relatives rather than the broken, and malleable martyr that Dumbledore wanted. Watch as Harry shows the wizarding world that he isn't someone to be trifled with while in the process he catches not only a certain Dark Lord's interest, but an elegant platinum blonde noble's, and a dark haired potions professor's.

* * *

 _ **…:::Prologue: The Realist Wizard:::...**_

* * *

Harry had finally been let out of the small cupboard. A cupboard that was his farce of a bedroom. A cupboard that the Dursley's had allowed him to have out of the _kindness_ of their _oh so generous hearts_ from his week of starvation, dehydration, isolation, and dehumanization for accidentally using his 'powers' to vanish the glass from the snake tank at the zoo.

He was only probably being allowed out today so as to complete his long list of backbreaking manual child labor that they called 'chores'. 'Chores' he was forced to complete or else he would be forced into more inhuman punishment, treating him like some sort of mindless slave instead of their poor unfortunately orphaned almost eleven year old nephew. 'Chores' starting with cooking copious amounts of unhealthy meals since he was four and could barely reach the stove. A stove that he could still barely reach now, and was currently on a stepstool to reach said stoves back burners so as not to strain himself.

"BOY! You better hurry up!" Vernon snapped from his place at head of the dining table.

Harry inwardly sighed. He couldn't do anything against the bastard, and it wasn't for a lack of trying either. When he was younger he had tried to get out of his 'chores' and tired to disobey his horrible relatives orders and treatment of him, but it only resulted with him getting broken bones, bruised skin, whip lashes, and more starvation, dehydration, isolation, dehumanizing, and emotional turmoil.

He was too young at the time to understand what was happening to really do anything about it or to go to anyone for help at the time. Even now that he could understand the wrongness of the whole situation, he couldn't do anything about it. He had tried to enlist help with several individuals for the past several years, even going so far as to the police and child services themselves just to be brought back into their _oh so loving care_.

It was strange, though, as he had run to the police several times for their severe gross abuse, but every single time he was brought back into the Dursley's custody and the coppers had all _conveniently_ forgot about it ever happening. _Too conveniently_ as he had gone back on several different occasions to multiple different people who all claim he has never reported it to them before or had ever even seen him before that day.

He desperately wished he could do something to them with his 'freakishness' (as they called it), but it had been too unpredictable when he was still trying to get away from them. It was at the time of were he had given up on idea of ever leaving their house until he was of legal age to do so was when he decided on focusing all the energy he had on leaving the Dursley's to be able to use his 'powers' (as he called it), discovering all it was and what he could do with it in the times he wasn't being watched by them, and grounding it under his control (though not yet completely if by the vanishing of the glass of the snake exhibit was any indication).

He didn't yet want to his 'powers' on them now as he didn't want anybody to question him about his 'powers' if he 'accidentally' killed his farce of a family with them. He also didn't want his farce of a family turning him over into government custody if something went wrong when he used them and they survived or if they didn't survive, he didn't want people to ask questions on how they died _so unnaturally_. For all he knew he would be sold to the government to be experimented on, used and abused like a mindless weapon, or worse yet be showcased as some sort of oddity for all to see and gawk at.

He turned the bacon over in the skillet making sure not to spill the grease as he did. When he finished cooking the meat he turned off the stove burners and lugged the heavy metal skillet with his thin frail arms over to the dining table where he piled the rest of the bacon onto a large greasy plate.

"Go get the mail you useless boy!" Vernon yelled through a mouthful of greasy bacon he had just greedily swiped from the large plate.

He didn't spare the food a moment's glance of longing. He felt his sadistic Uncle would feel the need to lengthen his period of punishment for acting out of his so called 'station'. _[A/N: Feel free to add your own air quotes and overly dramatic eye rolls here.]_ He withheld a sigh as he turned to leave the room, knowing he was obviously not going to be _treated_ to even his regular morning old cheese and stale bread breakfast this _fine_ morning.

He walked into the hall and sorted through the mail. Pausing the shuffling when he saw a letter addressed to himself and his farce of a room. Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion, not faltering in his steps as he carefully transported the letter to his cupboard using his 'powers' so his Uncle wouldn't feel the need to remove the very curious letter he had received.

*Time Skip*

Later that evening, whilst Harry was alone in his cupboard, he looked down upon the parchment letter with a kind of numb detachment. Re-reading the letter to make sure that he hadn't finally gone round the bend from the Dursley's severe mistreatment of him.

* * *

 _ **Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,**_

 _ **I'm pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed are the list of necessary books and equipment.**_ _ **The school term begins on the first of September. We await your owl no later than the thirty-first of July.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

* * *

 _ **SUPPLIES LIST:**_

 _ **UNIFORM;**_

 _ **First-year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black). 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear. 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar). 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings).**_

 _ **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**_

 _ **COURSE BOOKS;**_

 _ **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

 _ **Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk. 2.A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot. Theory by Adalbert Waffling. 4.A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch. Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore. Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger. Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.**_

 _ **OTHER EQUIPMENT;**_

 _ **1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, and 1 set brass scales. Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**_

 _ **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK!**_

* * *

Harry's eyebrows raised up to his hairline. This simple letter would explain a lot of his 'freakishness' that his Uncle liked to spout on about, his relatives unexplained fear of him, and the abuse of his person, as well as the Dursley's extreme phobia of anything fantastical or in anyway not 'normal'.

Harry skimmed the letter for a third time to see if any of what was written could possibly be a trick or a prank (Not that he thought that the Dursley's or anyone in the neighborhood was smart or dumb enough to try to trick/prank him anyway).

He knew this was no trick by the serious and detailed way it was written, but he could tell that there was more to this than a just a simple letter. Harry studied each and every word purposefully. Harry's intelligent poisonously green eyes narrowed, and not even a second later did he break into a maniacal unhinged grin that made the Glasgow Smile **(1)** scar's on his face (which started from the corners of his mouth and ended at his ears) flex apart and twist terrifyingly in a sickeningly grisly display that exposed his _too_ sharp teeth and marred the normally almost unnoticeable silvery-pink scar tissue into an angry blood red.

'Accepted? Why I never signed up,' Harry mocked inwardly as he caught their _oh so small_ mistake, his smile grew wider in smugness like the cat who caught the canary.

He knew the letter was real, but he was now certain that someone was trying to manipulate him because there was no way in the seven realms of hell that his relatives had signed him up for a school of 'freakishness'.

Harry used his powers to turn the letter to ash and banishing it with a wave of his hands so his relatives wouldn't see it if they woke up before he decided to confront them with his powers at long last.

An unhinged smile played upon his lips as he thought about just what he was going to say to his relatives tomorrow; What he was going to say and do to his relatives so they comply to what he desires, and also wondering where (or how exactly) he was going to find a carrying pigeon, raven, or (as the letter reads) an owl to send his reply on such _conveniently_ short notice.

He finally fell to morphus while smiling like a Cheshire Cat **(2)** long into his sleep, all the while he dreamt of his long awaited self-imposed karma he was going to force upon his relatives.

* * *

 **(1). Definition of a _"Glasgow Smile":_** A _**"Glasgow smile"**_ is a nickname for the practice of cutting a victim's face from the edges of the mouth to the ears. The cut – and the scars it leaves – form an "extension" of what resembles a smile. **Synonym:** _Glasgow Grin/Smile, Anna Grin/Smile, Chelsea Grin/Smile, or Cheshire Grin/Smile_. **Example 1:** Picture the Joker's scars. **Example 2:** Picture the scars The Black Dahlia receives on her face from her murder. **Example 3:** The sickeningly grisly scars on the Joker's face made a mockery of a smile in it's morbidity as a _Glasgow grin_. **Example 4:** The _Glasgow Smile_ of the mad man was stretched impossibly wider as he grinned insanely after he asked, "Do you wanna know how I received these scars?"

 _[NOTE: Harry actually does have scars at the edges of his mouth from the Dursley's as well as many other more or less notable scars, but the mouth scar aren't so noticeable until he smiles widely.]_

 **(2). Definition** **of _"Smiling like a Cheshire Cat":_ _"Smiling like a Cheshire cat"_** refers to anyone with a conspicuous and long-lasting smile mostly in a self-satisfied way. **Example 1:** Picture the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. **Example 2:** Sirius was _**Smiling like a Cheshire Cat** _after he pulled a major prank on Severus.

* * *

 _ **End Prologue. Published 5/8/2016. Edited 8/15/2016**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer;** I do not in anyway own or profit off of Harry Potter series. All rights and acknowledgements for said ownership of characters, story, and profit are in possession of Good Ol' J.K Rowling. However, the story/plot that doesn't cooperate with canon or situations not in canon that I've written or characters (OCs) that I have created fall within the realm of my own mindscapes imaginative creations aka what isn't J.k's in this story is mine though I still do not profit off of it. This is purely written nonprofit doujinshi fanfiction made for the express purpose of mine and others enjoyment and entertainment. I also do not in anyway own or profit off of  Alice in Wonderland or Batman (Joker) that I had made reference to in this story._


	2. Chapter 1: The Vengeful

_**~Honeyed Words. Glacé Lips. Acid Tongue~**_

 _ **By CyanSan**_

* * *

 **Warning:** _Foul/Dirty/Colorful-Language, Lemons, Slash, Sexual Interactions Between Males (Yaoi), Manipulation, Sarcasm, Sarcastic! Harry! Slytherin! Harry!, Genius! Harry!, Super-Powerful! Harry!, Grey! Harry!, Realistic! Harry!, Sort-of-Jaded! Harry!, Kind-of-Cynical Harry!, Bashing!, Manipulative Dumbledore!._

 **Rating:** _ **18+**_ ( _Not For Young Or Sensitive Eyes_ )

 _ **Summary:**_ What if growing up with the Dursley's made Harry more intelligent, powerful, and realistic instead of easily manipulated, weak, and sheltered. Harry grows more cynical, jaded, and bitter male under the 'care' of his relatives rather than the broken, and malleable martyr that Dumbledore wanted. Watch as Harry shows the wizarding world that he isn't someone to be trifled while in the process he catches not only a certain Dark Lord's interest, but an elegant platinum blonde noble's, and a dark haired potions professor's.

* * *

 _ **…:::Chapter 1: The Vengeful; The Differences Between Threats and Promises:::...**_

* * *

(Chapter Warning: Violence/Torture, _Slight_ Gore, _Slight_ Foul-Language, Mentions of Abuse, Mentions of _Possible_ Forced Cannibalism)

* * *

A large Chelsea Grin stretched across Harry's pale white porcelain pallor as he stepped out of his cupboard that morning.

The wide smile that stretched completely across his visage, turning Harry's usually expressionless face and mostly unnoticeable scars into a grisly and terrifying sight. The grin split the tissue of where Harry's scars were at open and apart in a clean divide in the middle of the usually unnoticeable silvery white scarring, and showing that the injury had never been properly healed. The laceration of his was cut cleanly, splitting the pulled open flesh of his old injury into a smooth curve from the corners of his lips, across his cheeks, and ending just were his jaw met his ears. The smile stretched the flesh of his scars into an angry irritated crimson red, making it appear as if it had been freshly cut, and a gap was made between the stretched open scars, revealing the inside of his mouth, and displaying his elongated razor sharp canines and sharper than a regular human's incisors and molars nightmarishly.

A slightly mad giggle left Harry's plump rose colored cupid bow lips. Shaking his heart shaped face, he disheveled his black as a crow's feathers silky chin length tresses whist trying to refrain from breaking out into loud sinister laughter.

He made his way from the light brown carpet of the white painted and picture covered hall, through the pristine, clean, boring, white tiled floor and white painted kitchen, and into the ugly vainly decorated dining room that had polished dark wood flooring and ugly brown paneling on the walls with ugly pictures up on it of what the Dursley's call 'modern' art.

Harry made his way to the large oak dining table that was already set for breakfast for at least eight people.

Harry choose to sit in the comfortable looking large padded armchair looking chair at the head of the dining table which his Uncle usually sat in. Going over and pulling out the chair, Harry climbed up on top of it, sitting elegantly on the edge of it as it was much _too_ large for him to sit in. His back not even touching the chair and his feet didn't reach the floor from his perch as he was just _too_ small in comparison to the _large_ chair that was made _especially_ for his obese Uncle sit in.

Harry entertained himself in his wait for his relatives to wake by childishly kicking his feet back and forth. Feeling both impatient that his relatives weren't yet awake, and irritated that his slight slender form and petite short stature couldn't reach the floor which he knew was partly because of his malnourishment and partly because his small 'room' wasn't the sort of place that allowed for growing space.

Harry rested his pointed chin on his palm, leaning forward to rest his elbow on the table, and resting his other arm on the armrest. Beginning to tap his pointer finger on the wood of the armrest in a rhythmic, tap, tap, tap sound that echoed throughout the house creepily as he waited impatiently for his relatives to wake.

Harry's smile grew as he heard Petunia angrily trot into the dining room with the grace of a horse she so resembled. She looked like she was about to rant angrily at him for sitting where the 'normal' people were supposed to sit and was not for 'freaks' like him to sat at. Petunia, however, froze in her anger when she saw him holding up the magical copy of the letter he received yesterday, and the rather scary grin on his usually dead-doll like expressionless face. By the recognition, horror, and fear he saw in her eyes, he knew that _she knew_ just what was written in the letter.

He raised his hand in a lazy motion, focusing his magic power on putting her under his control.

"Why don't you just sit down _Dear Aunty_ ," he asked, but under his magic she wasn't able to refuse his 'request' as it took ahold of her mind with. A vise grip like grip of sharp keen claws, dug into her conscious mind, demanding her to sit in the chair at the table to his left.

She moved stiffly like all of her joints had been looked up, trying to fight against the control and compulsion he had over her mind. But it was useless as she still found herself moving like a stiff corpse mixed with a marionette without strings towards the table without any control of her bodily functions under the strong compulstion. Harry lifted his complete control over her and forced her to be still and silent, giving her control only over her own breathing and blinking.

Getting up from his perch on the chair, he went over to the closet nearby and brought some rope from out of it. He turned around and went over to her, tying her up just in case he lost his control over her as well as put a gag in her mouth just incase she got ahold of her voice to force him to suffer her shrill harpy-like (1) voice.

"Now let's wait for _Uncle dearest_ to come downstairs, _shall we_?" Harry asked sickly sweetly as he climbed back up onto the chair.

Petunia's eyes widened further with fear as he smiled a mocking sort of smile at her, baring his sharp teeth in a feral display.

Ten minutes later Vermin- _sorry_ -Vernon (not really) had gruffly stomped downstairs, freezing much the same as Petunia did, but reacting much more quickly to his presence. However unlike Petunia, Vernon reacted much more violently as he quickly turned an ugly puce (2) color and tried to run at him like some sort of demented bipedal hippopotamus.

With a yawn and another lazy wave of a hand, Vernon was frozen in place.

"Sit," Harry commanded as he pointed to the other side of the table in front of Petunia and to the right of him.

Vernon still the ugly puce color sat down, paling quickly as he suddenly noticed the parchment letter on the table. He paled further as Harry got up and tied him up to the chair as well as stuffing a gag in his mouth.

Harry watched amused as Vernon finally came to the realization of the situation as it hit him with a force so great Vernon looked to have lost a little bit of weight at the sheer magnitude of terror he must have felt at being at his mercy.

"Now the only one who is missing to this little _family gathering_ is 'little' _Duddlykins_ ," Harry informed them _out of the kindness of his heart_ , smiling maliciously as he did so, tilting his head to the side in a show of mocking innocence. His sinister smile never wavering as he sat back down at the head of the table.

Vernon and Petunia both paled even further to a shade of sickly ghost white. Their eyes wide with unrestrained fear.

Harry guessed they would be shaking, and pissing themselves if he gave them full control of their nervous system.

Not even five minutes later did Dudley make his way down the stairs. Cautiously stepping down the steps because of the creepy silence that filled the usually loud house.

Due to Dudley's gross obesity, however, he was forced to make noise as he come down the creaky stairs, revealing himself instantly to Harry's keen sensitive ears.

Harry was surprised that Dudley had the self-preservation to even be as cautious as he was being, but supposed it was a pretty basic primal instinct to have, so he probably shouldn't have been as surprised as he is given he saw the boy as more of a a pig than as a human.

Dudley cautiously entered the dining room, his eyes widened in fear, whimpered, and was about to flee in terror, but just as both Petunia and Vernon were forced to freeze in place and to sit down quietly whist he bound and gagged them, Dudley was as well.

However, Harry, instead of tying him to a chair like the anorexic ostrich-horse and the obese whaleman, he hogtied (3) him, stuffed a fake apple in Dudley's mouth with a cloth around it so he couldn't spit it out, and levitated the Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt(4) pigboy coalescence (5) onto the already set table, right on top of the obscenely large bacon dish.

Harry found that he was both mystified and pleased that the dish was large enough to actually place Dudley on it and that the table could actually stand the weight of the grossly obese boy.

Once he was satisfied with the placement, Harry sat down at the head of the table with a sigh of contentment as he conjured himself some mint tea from the kitchen and some lightly toasted bread as he was unsure if he could hold anything else down because of his severely undernourished and starved young body (6).

When he finished his mint tea, and nibbled the last of his lightly toasted bread he banished them to wash themselves and put themselves away in the kitchen. He let his control over his 'relatives' mind and body's go and watched amused as Petunia shivered in fear with wide eyes, Vernon struggle uselessly in anger in his bonds to cover his panic and fear, and Dudley squirmed and whimpered on the table in fright like the _filthy wormbaby_ he is. [A/N: Classic Zim insult from Invader Zim right there]

Harry fake coughed slightly, successfully gaining the attention of his 'relatives'.

When they caught his eye his expression went from amusement to glacier cold and seriously dangerous in an instant. A manic glee in his eye as he noticed his 'relatives' freeze like a deer in headlights in fright at his expression.

"Now that I've got everybody's attention, I've been sent a letter informing me of what my so called 'freakishness' really is; Magic. I'm, however, _sorely_ disappointed in you _dear sweet_ Aunty, and _kind honest_ Uncle that you would keep such a thing from _little old me_ ," Harry mocked in a sickly sweet voice as he put on a overly fake disappointed tone, and a mock sadness expression.

Harry made Petunia's gag vanish, but kept her bonds.

"Tell me Aunty who my parents were and how they really died," Harry demanded with a steely glint in his eye and folding his hands in his lap as he forced Petunia with a strong truth compulsion to tell him the truth as he unsilenced her.

"Your mother, gasp, was a witch named, gasp, Lily Ivy Potter Nee Evans-Emrys. Your father was, gasp, a wizard named, gasp, James-Jamison Charlie-Charles Potter. They died by,gasp, fighting against the, gasp, Dark Lord, gasp, Voldemort," Petunia panted out as she struggled uselessly against the compulsion.

"Emrys, huh? Are we related by blood Petunia?" questioned Harry mock innocently, but the steel in his voice gave him away easily to the determinedness for them not to be related at all.

"No," Petunia answered through ground teeth but answered easily as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the question, "Your mother was adopted into the Evans family."

"Was I really left on the doorstep with a letter Petunia, and if so by who and what did the letter say?" Harry commanded a cold dangerous glint entering his voice and his eyes flashed dangerously as he pressed almost suffocating power to her to force the complete truth out of her.

"Yes and No. You were left there for maybe five whole minutes before the man, Albus Dumbledore, who left you there returned after his acquaintances, Minerva Mcgonagall and Rubeus Hagrid, left and explained to us to abuse you to make you malleable, weak, and easily impressionable to be a perfect weapon against Voldemort when he returns after you first defeated him at one and a half when he went after you and your parents when a prophecy was made before your birth prophesying his defeat. In return he payed us from your sizable inheritance from your school vault. The letter was only for show for his acquaintances and detailed the bare basics of your parents demise, and explaining that you must stay here because of the fictional blood wards that are fictionally surrounding the house," she answered tiredly as she gave up fighting against the compulsion entirely.

" _Interesting_ ," Harry bit out a bit scathingly. "What is the Prophecy," he pressed with thinly restrained anger.

"I do not know," Petunia answered fearfully at the cold somewhat angry look he gave her in response and the slight clench of his jaw in irritation.

Harry tapped his fingernails irritably against the table as he processed all that he learned so far.

She didn't know the prophecy so he can't discount it for being fake but he can't account for it being real either and he certainly can't account or discount it for it to be or not to be in any way tampered with or revised by this Albus Dumbledore to get whatever he wanted from these manipulations of his by putting him in this household. The police 'conveniently' forgetting about his pleas made more sense now he supposed.

He reviewed all the information, and stored it in an imagined book he labeled threatened until the truth was revealed, pushing it into the imagined area of what he called the library of the mind at the back of his mind which was behind a thick wall of imagined black depthless smoke and shadows to return to and review for later.

He supposed he didn't have anymore important questions to ask her about magic or him being a wizard, seeing as she is wiccaphobic and probably is biased on the subject or misinformed about it. He supposed he'll just go in as a blank slate (as his almost manipulator wanted), but with eyes wide open, sceptical, and generally being as logical as possible with his realist frame of mind.

"What is my real name Petunia dearest," Harry asked as he tapped his chin in thought at the last question he was going to ask his not-aunt.

"Harry-Harrison James-Jamison Potter," Petunia whimpered out then slumped in her seat as he removed the pressure on her. He conjured the gag back onto her mouth, and silenced her once more.

He waved his hand absently in his not relatives general direction, knocking them out cold.

He conjured himself some more mint tea as he thought what he should do with this new information he received.

Option One: The Mostly Safe Approach. He could erase all knowledge of having questioned her from his not-relatives minds and go on looking and acting like this Dumbledore person wanted him to be, but that didn't sound like the most well thought out or safe approach to him if this person wanted him dead so that is out.

Option Two: The Stealthy Spy Approach. He could erase all knowledge like the first approach and act like this Dumbledore's pawn to find out what is expected of me, but 'betray' him in the end if it isn't what is best for him. This also doesn't seem to be the most assured approach so that is also out.

Option Three: The Badassery Uncaring Approach. He could not erase all the knowledge learned to threaten his not-family, making the bastard manipulator aware he knows, making him think he doesn't care when he actually does. It could work, but would be too risky to try and not assured if the manipulator would go along with it.

Option Four: The Safe, Stealthy, Badassery, Smart Approach. He could erase all knowledge, but replacing the memories with that they just woke up at the table like how they are now. Promise to do just harm to them in retribution for his treatment and keeping the information that he had magic from him whist using his magic to make sure that they absolutely can't speak of this interaction at all to anyone or even imply it ever happened. Promise harm, torture, and/or death if they continue starving him, abusing, and neglecting him as well as promise to do the same if refused entrance to this institution of learning or Dudley's second bedroom as it accounts as neglect. Making it look as if he was smart to the manipulator, but not too smart (maybe a bit rebellious, self-reliant/mature, and a bit navie but not too much) to seem a threat to undo the man's schemes and to seem he was still in the dark about the plans the man has for him.

"Perfect," Harry-now known to him-Harrison purred silkily a sly grin splitting his face. _Option Four it was_.

Harry waved his arm in his relatives direction making them all forget their _little_ interaction, making it seem that they will just awake for the first time already tied, gaged, and silenced as if he had moved and positioned them as such in their sleep. He quickly awoke his not-family with a lazy tap of his fingers on the table.

He took one last sip of his mint tea before he brought down the cup to rest on its platter he spoke. "Good morning, _dear_ relatives."

He ungaged his relatives with a showy snap of his fingers and unsilenced them with another showy wave (though he kept Dudley silenced and gagged).

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BOY!" Vernon raged as he uselessly struggled in his bonds. "I'LL NOT HAVE YOU DOING YOUR FREAKISHNESS IN THIS HOUSE!"

"Well _Uncle dear_ , YOU don't have a choice on the subject," Harrison intoned darkly with deep satisfaction. Harrison hummed as he brought the tea again to his mouth before bringing it down to rest on its platter again as he took the copy of the letter he made to read. " _Dear_ Harry James Potter," Harrison read mock enthusiastically as both Petunia and Vernon pale dramatically with each word read,"I'm _pleased_ to _inform_ you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of _Witchcraft and Wizardry_. Enclosed are the list of necessary books and equipment. The school term begins on the first of September. We await your owl no later than the thirty-first of July. _Sincerely,_ Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

He paused dramatically with a taken aback expression on his face as his not-relatives were for once blissfully silent before he spoke with a tone almost dripping with sarcasm,"I'm not sure about _you_." He paused again before he lazily drawled out," _Buuuuut_." He paused again this time putting on a thoughtful sort of expression and said mock innocently, "This is the first time _I'm_ hearing _I'm_ a wizard. _Care_ to explain that to me?"

"NOW SEE HERE-," Vernon began to rant before he found himself again gagged and silenced, making his face turn the ugly puce color again as he glared angrily at Harrison.

"You have no say uncle in this matter. You see, I could do anything to you. You are completely and utterly defenceless right now," Harrison explained mock gently with wide innocent doe eyes and a small almost innocent smile that barely stretched his horrific facial scars, but the threatening gleam in his eyes and the almost mocking upturn of his lips gave him away at being sinisterly dangerous.

Harrison watched in barely hidden glee and amusement as for the second time his uncle was overcome with the dawning horror that he was completely defenceless. That Harrison was was using his 'freakishness' on him was the cherry on top of his gleeful mocking.

Harry conjured a sharp knife from the kitchen and a green apple from the fridge.

"Just look at Dudley here. The most fine example of a pig, and I do so _love_ to cook as you both like your pork with the amount of bacon you eat so you should understand where I'm coming from," Harrison taunted as he slowly and delicately carved the apple skin off, "I mean he fits on the platter for goodness sake, all I'll have to do is peel off all his skin, shave off most of his fat, and roast him over a spit, than just carve up his limbs and force feed him to the both of you for a perfect hog roast dinner, though I suppose I should have to drain him of his blood before that..." Harrison trailed off in thought as his not-relatives slowly drained of color, turning a horrid shade of vomit green.

He watched in barely restrained delight as his relatives tried to struggle against the bonds that hold them in place.

He waited patiently for them to stop as he ate the apple swiftly in only a few bits with his sharp teeth making the sound of the crisp juicy apple sound particularly terrifying especially with his grotesque facial scars stretching as he smiled insanely and with him twirling the knife between his fingers.

They slumped in their bonds as they tired themselves out.

Harrison patiently waited for Petunia to speak as she was the only one not gagged and silenced, wiping his juice covered hand on his overlarge ratty hand-me-down pants.

"A-Are yyou th-threatening us?" Petunia asked almost bravely, but the wavering in her voice give away her fear and panic at the thought of him skinning, cooking, butchering, draining her sons blood, and forcing her and Vernon to cannibalize Dudley alive or not.

"No dear Aunty. I'm not threatening you. A threat is just a warning nobody actually goes through with," an small almost innocent smile pulled at his lips before it split into a malevolent -almost demonic in a way- grin, "I'm promising you that you will come to just harm, torture, and/or death should you choose to cross me. I'm promising that if you continue to neglect, abuse, and starve me that I'll hurt you. I'm promising you that I'll hurt you should you not choose to listen to me, but for now I'm promising you that I'm going to give all of you a little incentive to take me seriously since you obviously can not tell the difference between a threat and a promise."

Harrison stood up with the silver knife glinting in the light. Silencing all of his not-relatives so the neighbours won't hear them scream out in fright and/or in pain, and making sure that they couldn't even twitch a muscle as he worked but could feel all the pain he was about to give them.

He started with Dudley as he vanished a portion of his shirt on his back he wrote in ugly bold crooked script the word PIG matching the script perfectly of the word FREAK that marred his own back, conjuring lemon juice and salt from the kitchen he hummed in contentment as he poured the juice and salt in the wounds and rubbing it in the wound to make sure it really got in there before wrapping them up so he didn't bleed to death. He also used some of his magic to break and bruise Dudley's body and heal it so as to look as if it was several years running of injuries before finally allowing the brat to pass out from the small amount of pain he forced Dudley to suffer that couldn't even compare to his suffering at his not-familys hands.

Next he went over to Petunia and vanished a portion of her sleeves and drew several lines across it to make it seem as if it was self inflicted. She vanished a portion of her pj bottoms and did the same on her thighs as well as write the word USELESS in different areas like the words WORTHLESS in bold crooked script in several places of his before drenching all her new wounds with lemon juice and rubbing salt within them. He wrapped them up to make sure she does not bleed to death then lastly added bruises and superficial wounds that looked as if occurred over a period of time for some time now like he had done to Dudley but to a lesser extent before he finally allowed her to pass out.

Harrison turned in malevolent glee as he watched Vernon come to realise just what he was doing with Dudley and Petunia, making it look like he abused both Petunia and Dudley rather than just him.

Harrison stalked towards Vernon in unrestrained glee as the horror washed over his features. Harrison decided to do something more special for Vernon.

He willed his magic to make it so Vernon could no longer be aroused (in other words making him a eunuch), though with a quick thought of how people like them shouldn't breed, made Dudley the same and Petunia barren.

He also made it so that Vernon could only be able to eat the bare minimum of foods and food as well as that he would slowly start to see hallucinations, and become slightly more violent and paranoid around other people.

So Vernon didn't get suspicious of those little things Harrison did as he was taking awhile to actually physically harm him he conjured a metal hammer from the toolchest in the upstairs closet. He began by breaking Vernon's fingers several times, healing them, and breaking them again. Again making it look like he breaks his fist more than the usual person would before he finally added the finishing touches of little bruises and cuts in a way that made it look like someone or someone's could have been struggling against and/or fighting weakly against him several times over different periods of time.

Harrison, however, didn't allow Vernon to pass out. He awakened the still bond bodies of both Petunia and Dudley, and ungagged and unsilenced them.

"Now that my _small_ revenge for the past eleven years of abuse had taken place, you will promise me to never speak, tell, sing, write, whisper, whimper, mime, imply, and/or communicate in anyway of what occurred today or about any of my promises that will occur if you abuse, neglect, and/or mistreat me in anyway. Nod your head if you understand."

All three members of his not-family nodded their heads absently, as soon as they did they quickly released their mistake with horrified expressions as a white light flashed as Harrison's magic went along with his wishes binding them to a secrecy pact/contract.

"Pleasure doing business with you. I'll take Dudley's second bedroom. Remember that light wasn't just for show dear family," Harrison laughed at their horrified, fearful, and pained expressions on their faces before making his way upstairs to somehow either conjure a bird from nothing or conjure a bird from outside to send his reply that he planned to pen to the Deputy Headmistress.

* * *

 **Definition of a** " _ **Harpy":**_ A " _ **Harpy"**_ is a rapacious monster described as having a woman's head and body and a bird's wings and claws or described as a bird of prey with a woman's face. It also describes a grasping, unpleasant woman sometimes described as ugly, dim, or having a shrill voice. [A/N: Describes Petunia's character to a T' don't ya think?]

 **Definition of** " _ **Puce"**_ **:** " _ **Puce"**_ (variant spellings: _**"puse"**_ , _**"peuse"**_ or _**"peuce"**_ ) is a dark red or purple brown color, a brownish purple or a dark reddish brown. _**Puce**_ is the French word for a flea. The color _**puce**_ is said to be the color of the bloodstains remaining on linen or bedsheets, even after being laundered, from a flea's droppings or after a flea has been crushed. [A/N: It seemed relevant that I define so you too my share my hatred/general-disgust for this color]

 **Definition of** " _ **Hogtied/Hogtie**_ " **:** To " _ **Hogtie"**_ someone or something is to secure the being by fastening together the hands and feet (of a person) or all four feet (of an animal). **Example 1:** They gagged the unrighteous sinner and _**hog-tied**_ him at the front pew so he may pray for forgiveness. It can also mean to impede or hinder greatly. **Example 1:** The women hog-tied him from studying by distracting him by trying to start up a meaningless conversation.

 **Who** " _ **Augustus Gloop"**_ **and** " _ **Veruca Salt"**_ **Are** _ **: "Augustus Gloop"**_ is a character from Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory who is famously overweight via his gluttonous behavior (his parents of whom don't curb and instead indulge them) who was first to win a gold ticket to the factory and was the first to leave the group of contest winners. " _ **Veruca Salt"**_ is also a character from Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory who is famously known for being ridiculously spoiled and greedy with no regard for others or others property (her parents also don't curb her behavior and instead indulge in them) who was third to win a golden ticket and third to leave the group of contest winners. [A/N: *shrugs* Just trying to show you their similarities]

 **Definition of** " _ **Coalescence":**_ " _ **Coalescence"**_ is the noun form of _**coalesce**_ which means to come together and form one mass or whole or to combine (elements) into a mass or whole.

 **What is and what effect** _ **Starvation**_ **and** _ **Malnutrition**_ **have** : _Starvation_ refers to the starving off of nutrients the body needs to survive and function. _Malnutrition_ refers to the body getting an adequate amount of nutrients and/or an imbalance of nutrients-Can result from starvation, poor eating habits, and sickness. _Malnutrition_ also refers to _undernutrition and overnutrition_. What occurs with _Starvation_ is dehydration, electrolyte imbalance, muscle atrophy, and hypotension. What occurs with _Malnutrition_ is dementia/loss of memory, organ failure/inefficiency, dry skin, fatigue, dizziness, weight loss, and oral complications. Apathy, irritability, anemia, neurological deficits, and lower extremities edema can also be caused by _starvation and/or malnutrition_. Complications with _Starvations_ and _Malnutrition_ is that your body will shrink your stomach in what is called _starvation mode_ to get the most out of what can be eaten so many people who retry to eat will/can only eat very little at a sitting. [A/N: HA! I made you learn something. *rubs hands together evilly* It's all apart of my evil plan to educate you without knowing it mawhahahha]

* * *

Note: So hows that for a small but extreme example of vigilante-justice/payback/retribution/self-imposed karma. The story's really picking up now as I now have that spark of inspiration that was given to me by my imagination land.

P.S Harry-Harrison may seem dark, but trust me on this Harry's grey down to his very marrows he just believes in getting what people deserve... _so whist_ I'm not saying Harry's batman *shrugs noncommittally at completing the compression*….moving on I hoped you liked the chapter. Give me a favorite, a follow, or a review so I know how much you like or how little you like the story so far. (I just _love_ constructive criticism. Though people complimenting me is much, much better...so praise me, praise me.)

* * *

 _ **End Chapter 1. Posted 5/30/2016. Edited 8/15/2016**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer;** I do not in anyway own or profit off of Harry Potter series all rights and acknowledgements for said ownership of characters, story and profit are in possession of Good J.K Rowling, however the story/plot that doesn't cooperate with canon or situations not in canon that I've written or characters (OCs) that I have created fall within the realm of my own mindscapes imaginative creations aka what isn't J.k's in this story is mine though I still do not profit off of it. This is purely written nonprofit doujinshi fanfiction made for the express purpose of mine and the enjoyment and entertainment. I also don't own Alice in Wonderland, or Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory that I make reference/comparison to in the story. _


End file.
